Wendigo Witch
The Wendigo Witch is the second boss of Dementium II located in the Church near the Village. Throughout the segment in which William Redmoor traverses the Village, the Wendigo Witch disguises herself as his deceased wife, Elizabeth, to lure him closer to the church. History Through a note found at the beginning of the Village area of Dementium II it's revealed that the Wendigo Witch used to be a normal woman, but turned into a dark and evil monster after her child was killed by a strange cult that operated inside of the Village. It is hinted at that the Wendigo Witch was part of this cult, but this is never confirmed. It is highly likely that she was, given her supernatural power. After her child was murdered, she began killing and eating the flesh of village members, most likely as a form of revenge. The constant consummation of human flesh transformed her into a type of Wendigo, a creature from Navajo folklore that states that humans that eat the flesh of other humans are cursed to become lifeless creatures that constantly hunger for human meat. Somehow she was able to gain supernatural abilities that allowed her to change her form at will to lure potential victims for her to devour. This actually makes her more of a Skinwalker than a Wendigo as Wendigos are described as looking like a cross between a deer and a wolf with an impossibly massive stomach, this may just be a developer oversight, though, Powers and Abilities. Shape Shifting: Throughout the village William Redmoor sees his deceased wife, Elizabeth, this is later confirmed to be the Wendigo Witch. During her Boss Fight, she employs a similar tactic, changing into Elizabeth to lure and trick William into coming closer. It can be deduced that she used similar tactics to lure and kill her other victims. Energy Wall: During the Boss Fight with the Wendigo Witch, she will summon short walls of green energy that damage and stagger William. She is capable of casting these walls at any time and without any "cool down" time needed for her to cast the spell again. Though they don't do that much damage, it is possible to get trapped inside them, allowing the Wendigo Witch to attack Flight: During her Boss Fight, the Wendigo Witch's main attack is to fly at William in an attempt to strike him with her long claws. It is unknown how long she can maintain flight, though it is assumed she can only fly whilst in her normal form and for short bursts. Teleportation: After being hit by any weapon (happens more often with the Ceremonial Blade) the Wendigo Witch will teleport away to avoid further damage. She will also teleport to random points around William to ambush and preform sneak attacks, though her tell-tale scream usually makes this ineffective. Allure Attack: During her Boss Fight, the Wendigo Witch will change her appearance to look like Elizabeth Redmoor. During this attack, she will either attempt to seduce William into coming closer or act helpless and injured to stop William attacking her. Whilst she is disguised as Elizabeth, William cannot attack and will automatically start drifting towards her. If William get's too close, she will drop the illusion and attack William, doing an incredible amount of damage to him (potential Instant Kill) Claw Attacks: One of her rarer attacks is to madly flail at William with her claws, causing repeating damage when William is in range, this attack is easily countered and is only a threat on low health. Boss Guide During her Boss fight you will have very low visibility, keep moving forward until you find a landmark, such as a tree. When you reach a tree, stay around it and keep looking for the Wendigo Witch's glowing eyes. She takes more damage from the Ceremonial Blade than other weapons, so if you wish to do the most damage to her use this weapon. Her most common attack is her Flight Attack, this attack does very little damage so don't worry about counter-attacking head on. When she uses an Energy Wall (she will often cackle before using one so listen out for it) be sure to look out for her using her Flight Attack, as she can pass through the walls without taking damage. She will use these walls at random and at any time with no cool-down period for the ability. During this attack, try to get out of the walls as quickly as possible. When you spot her eyes from a distance, it's most effective to use the revolver to interrupt whatever attack she is preparing. During her Allure Attack allow William to walk just close enough for the Witch to drop her illusion before shooting her with the revolver or shotgun, this will allow you to avoid all damage from the attack. Trivia The Wendigo Witch appears to have a multitude of piercings and hooks in her body, upon closer inspection you can see that the hooks appear to hold open wounds and scars. A Wendigo is an ancient Navajo legend. Those who eat human flesh are cursed to become an undead creature that can never satisfies it's hunger. The church that the Wendigo Witch is located in is similar to an area in Quake 1. Category:Bosses Category:Dementium II